1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a perfume sprayer, particularly to one provided with an left half housing consisting of a left upper cap and a left lower cap, and a right half housing consisting of a right upper cap and a right lower cap, a bag contained in the left lower cap and a bottle placed in the bag. In using the perfume sprayer, pressing manually the left lower cap and the right lower cap, the perfume stored in the bottle is sprayed out upward, very convenient to use and carry along.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common conventional press-type perfume bottles generally have a press-type spray head and a sucking tube connected with the spray head and extending in the perfume in a perfume bottle so as to spray the perfume out. However, the conventional press-type perfume bottles have a cap added to prevent the spray head from pressed by error, and the cap may fall to break or wear off owing to frequent pressing or excessive force in pressing, not so convenient to use.